02. His Butler, Strongest
His Butler, Strongest (その執事、最強, Sono Shitsuji, Saikyō) is the second episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy discover an infestation of mice in Phantomhive Manor and employ unorthodox methods to eliminate them. In a nearby room, Ciel Phantomhive and several other nobles are playing pool. They discuss the recent problem with mice, and insinuate that there is a "rat" among them. Lau questions if one of Ciel's previous guests was a smuggler, and Angelina Dalles and Lau argue. Ciel leaves while they are distracted, and when he goes to his office, he is grabbed by an unseen attacker. Later, in another mansion, the attacker reveals himself to be Azzurro Vanel, a drug dealer for the Italian Mafia. He asks for Ciel to cooperate, but the latter responds that, as part of Queen Victoria's decree, the key for the storehouse of drugs is to be delivered to the government. Azzurro slaps him, and tells an associate on the phone that negotiations are over. Meanwhile, at Phantomhive Manor, a hired sniper attempts to shoot Sebastian Michaelis and Mey-Rin, but misses them both by a hair. Mey-Rin falls on top of Sebastian, but soon recovers and gives him a ransom note she has found. After reading it and confirming that Ciel has been kidnapped, Sebastian hands Baldroy the pie he has made for Ciel and asks him to clean it up. Before Baldroy can question if they can eat it, Sebastian is already gone. The snipers call Azzurro via a car phone to inform him that they failed. They, then, notice that someone is following them. Azzurro listens on, first in amusement, and then in horror, as the men are attacked. Sebastian answers the phone and states that he is looking for his master. When Ciel barks, Sebastian says he understands and that he is coming. Sebastian has balanced the car precariously on an edge of a cliff while seeking for information on Azzurro from the terrified snipers. They provide it, but nevertheless, Sebastian steps off the car and sends them tumbling, presumably to their deaths. On the other hand, the upset Azzurro orders his men to guard the mansion; even so, Sebastian manages to easily slip through, and he is able to effortlessly cut down the large number of heavily armed guards. Back at the Phantomhive estate, the servants wonder where Sebastian and Ciel are and if they can eat the pie. Baldroy decides to eat the pie, but they momentarily discover that they are missing knives and forks. Meanwhile, Sebastian pulls silverware from his sleeve to eliminate the guards. He then enters the room where Azzurro is holding Ciel and attempts to offer the ransom. However, hidden gunmen shoot Sebastian numerous, seemingly fatal times, and he falls to the ground. Azzurro taunts Ciel, stating his intention to sell him. Suddenly, Ciel tells Sebastian to quit playing. They turn their attention back to Sebastian, who stands, coughs out the bullets, and then throws them with enough force to kill the last of Azzurro's men. Azzurro threatens to kill Ciel, and Ciel and Sebastian banter over the next action to take. Azzurro fires the gun, but is unable to kill Ciel because Sebastian has caught the bullet. Sebastian, then, grabs Ciel and unties him, while Azzurro begs for his life and tries to bribe him. However, Sebastian declares that he has no interest in the "waste made by man," and explains that he is a demon. He transforms into his true form, while explaining the Faustian contract he has with Ciel. It is assumed that he kills Azzurro. Afterward, Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, where they are warmly greeted by the rest of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian then apologizes for his failure to prepare dinner. Characters in Order of Appearance *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Tanaka *Azzurro Vanel *Angelina Dalles *Arthur Randall *Ran-Mao *Lau *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff Gallery 102 On the cliff.png 102 Distressed Azzurro.png 102 Red eyes.png 102 Angelina and Sebastian.png 102 Lau and Ran-Mao 1.png 102 Lau and Ran-Mao 2.png 102 Ciel is kidnapped.png 102 Ciel reveales his contract.png 102 Ciel.png 102 Conversation in the carriage.png 102 Meeting.png 102 Ciel glares.png 102 Milk.png 102 Worried Azzurro.png 102 At gunpoint.png 102 Shocked Azzurro.png 102 On the phone.png 102 Pie or no pie.png 102 Angelina grabs Ciel.png 102 Aiming at Sebastian.png 102 Goons killed.png 102 After the shooting.png 102 Sebastian carries Ciel.png 102 The letter.png 102 Mey-Rin falls on Sebastian.png 102 An argument.png 102 Sebastian apologizes.png 102 Sebastian is shot.png 102 Repeatedly shot.png 102 Relaxed Ciel.png 102 Introduction.png 102 Rescued.png 102 Sebastian grabs the plates.png 102 Catching mice.png 102 Mice problem.png 102 Pie.png 102 Stopping the bullet.png 102 Sebastian smirks.png 102 Thugs shot.png 102 Sebastian runs.png 102 Sebastian reveales his contract.png 102 Sebastian on the phone.png pl:His Butler, Strongest Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji